dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soren Edelweiss/Relationships
The Gremory Peerage Rias Gremory Soren and Rias don't have what could be called a readily "steady" relationship. The fact he was suddenly put under Rias as a protectorate already didn't sit well with Soren, who likes his independence. He makes it very clear to Rias how he has no intention to actually be a follower like her Peerage, but since he has enough sense not to go against an order directly from the current Lucifer, he's willing to work with Rias and help her out, mostly because he sees an opportunity for furthered chances to learn the truth about his family and just who his parents really are. While he generally tolerates Rias, her tendency to be against some of his decisions and attitude rooted in common Devil thoughts drives him up the wall when it comes up. Rias herself feels regularly exasperated with Soren's more extreme actions. She dislikes the lack of ability to fully regulate what he does, and his stubbornness is not something she's entirely fond of either. What probably doesn't help the issue is how, despite them being the same age, Rias tends to treat him like a junior. But, Rias takes her assigned task seriously and wants to teach Soren more about being a proper Devil. She also finds him to be an interesting case, and readily took his bet at the end of Volume 1, if maybe because his offer at loss would be joining her Peerage in full. Akeno Himejima In frank terms, Soren has a better opinion on Akeno than he does Rias during the course of Volume 1, and mostly because she at least doesn't try treating him like another subordinate. In fact, it's Akeno who tries to get the stubborn half-blood to understand Rias is just looking out for him. Akeno is also the source of Soren's "cute provisional" nickname The Kuonji Coven Aoi Aozaki Aoi is one of Soren's oldest friends. The two met in middle school along with Iris Kuonji and Tsuno Douji. The two are closer than one would initially think due to the fact they regularly throw around snark at each other, not to mention how quickly they'll start fighting, but one can see they're earnest with one another. Despite her expressed exasperation, Aoi doesn't hesitate to help Soren when he calls on her, and him the same, if the usual case being him pretending to be her boyfriend to deflect people from hitting on her. Aoi also seems to hold particular sway on Soren, as even at his most stubborn, bull-headed moments, Aoi's mere presence ''can often get him acting straight-laced and get his tail moving. '''Iris Kuonji' Soren and Kuoh's current Witch have a... strange ''relationship. Soren is rather convinced that, due to her cold platitude and tendency to in ways lash out at him, that Iris hates him, though Aoi insists Iris just has... ''odd ''feelings when it comes to Soren she's not expressing. Iris is another person Soren is quick to go to when he needs someone's help, and her mansion tends to serve as a secondary home of sorts for him, as he possesses one of the three key to the mansion, which for Iris, is a sign that she puts her utmost trust into him. Iris also shows to be rather ''possessive ''of Soren, multiple times, even if vaguely, referring to him as "hers", and she shows stoic coldness at learning Rias, who she happens to know, now has him under her jurisdiction. '''Tsuno Douji' Soren's best (questionable) friend. The two have known one another since middle school and have a long established dynamic between them of ''boke and tsukkomi ''due to Tsuno's perverted antics and Soren's lack of tolerance for said antics. While Soren remains rather mystified as to ''how ''he and Tsuno have remained friends over the years, Soren is quick to call on the oni's aid when he needs it, and Soren seems to be the only person Tsuno actually listens to, as when Soren gives him a call, like say to hold back in a fight in order to not kill anyone, he does so, even if he mutters about it due to his love for fighting.